


Inky Love Life

by Vicar_and_His_Barman (orphan_account)



Series: Anecdotes of Bilan [11]
Category: Coronation Street
Genre: M/M, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vicar_and_His_Barman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean was a loveless man with a new name on his palm.</p><p>Billy was a loved-up man who had found "the One".</p><p>Perhaps they are more involved with each other than either of them thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Look

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whatever Our Souls Are Made Of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603380) by [loves_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books). 



> For this AU, I decided to make Billy a shopkeeper, simply because I doubt there would be a church in central London.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Sean meet each other for the first time. Billy gets a new job. And is there more to Todd than that which meets the eye?

Everyone is born with blurry, indecipherable letters on their right palm. As they grow, that name becomes clearer, and by the time adulthood hits, they know who their soul mate is. They see the name of the one who they are to cherish and love for the rest of their life.

But, as with anything, the universe can be fickle. Sometimes, one might have a change in their soul mates' name. If they are destined to find someone that isn't the One, their hand will lie to them and hide the true name.

One such person was a part-time lingerie stitcher, part-time barman in the local pub. He'd had some lies told to him and had done some lying himself. Multiple relationships had come and gone, and he was down on his luck.

'The universe looked at me and thought, _Hey, let's fuck up his life, he looks like a sap anyway_ ,' Sean snapped to himself, laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He barely ever swore, unlike his mate-come-brother, Todd, living it up in London with his boyfriend, who he described as "simply amazing" and that he "could see us getting old together".

Hearing all of the gush from Todd, it only made Sean realise how alone he really was. There had been a "Scott", a "Tom", a "Marcus", and even "Todd", at one point. Then, suddenly, he felt a tingle in his hand, a itch under the skin. It passed as quickly as it had come and when he looked at it, "William" was etched into his skin. Biting his lip, he pulled his glove over it, determined not to pursue another doomed relationship.

* * *

 

For as long as he could remember, Billy had never had the universe lie to him; the name "Todd" had been written on his hand from the day the veil was taken away, to this moment.

London was a nice enough place, but he could see that Todd was homesick. Having never been to Weatherfield, Billy said, 'Why don't we go and move back into Weatherfield, so that you can be near your mum?'

Todd beamed.

That was how they had ended up on the train, while a rather overweight man squashed into the seat that Billy was sitting on. He had pressed his face against the window in an effort to make more room, but there was a lot more than he had anticipated. Todd, the bastard, was just sitting across from him, giggling under his breath like a fucking school girl. Billy glared at him.

Thankfully, the man was a stop before them. Another forty-five minutes and the train had pulled up at the station nearest Coronation Street. A quick taxi had taken them to number eleven.

'Todd?' a woman with a white bob burst from the house and embraced her son. 'Oh, it's so good to have you back!'

Billy stood off to the side, awkwardly, chewing his lip. He looked up when a handsome man in his forties and wearing a bright floral button-down stood in front of him. He smiled back at the man and shook the hand that was offered to him. 'Sean,' the stranger said, warmly.

'Billy.'

'This, Sean,' Todd said, suddenly standing next to Billy with an arm around his shoulders, 'is my boyfriend.' There was heavy emphasis on "my" and "boyfriend", which confused Billy a little, but he ignored it. He just grinned at Todd.

'We met while Todd was working on a flower display outside the shop that I was working at,' the thirty-something man explained, 'we got talking and, bam! I had a teenage-style crush.'

'Bet I was who you were looking for ever since you _were_ a teenager,' the Grimshaw gushed.

 _And there's the sex reference_ , the barman thought, cringing. Sean backed out of the conversation; he couldn't stand to be part of _that_ for long. He turned to Eileen, who was leaning into Phelan, who had turned up from... nowhere. The barman cursed under his breath as the creep gave him a heart attack. 'Fuck you and your silent ways, you fuckwit.'

He had never seen Eileen happier, and it made him sad to think that, what if Todd and Billy weren't staying around? Jason had left a few days ago, and saying goodbye to her second son, again, would be a hardship on the woman.

But, hey, wasn't the universe already screwing around with _his_ life? Why not throw another ingredient into the pot? Seriously, Universe, sort your fucking shit out.

Eileen had no name on her palm, only the ghost of a past name remaining, much like a stain that an ash pile blown away would leave on a pristine white carpet. Eileen's past name was "Tony" and she had loved him dearly before he had walked out on her and Jason. She had waited years for that tingle in her palm, but it never came. So she had decided to search for her own love.

Coming out of his internal ramble, Sean sent a smile and a firm nod to the elusive builder, who returned the gesture half-heartedly. 'Well, well, well, who's this then?' he asked.

'This is my other son, Todd,' Eileen said, 'you remember him when you met him briefly, don't you?'

'Sure, honey,' the builder said, making it clear that he _didn't_ remember him.

Oddly, Pat Phelan was one of the few people that _didn't_ wear gloves to hide his soul mate's name. This was because he did not bare someone's name on his palm, and he was not ashamed to show it. There were not many who were unlucky (or lucky, depending on your point of view) enough to be passed over by the Universe; whether or not you decided to seek love without the guide of a name on your palm was up to you, but it was a hard slog if you tried, as most dismissed you if your name did not match what was inked on their palm. Personally, Sean thought that Phelan had no name on his hand because he had no soul. Because fuck was that man creepy.

'Yes, you _do_ remember him, Pat,' Eileen scolded, 'he's the gay one.'

'Jeez, cheers, beloved mother of mine,' the addressed man said, 'I'll remember that for when my therapist asks how my relationship with my mother is.'

'And this is his boyfriend, Billy,' the woman continued as though her son had never spoken.

Phelan nodded and put out a hand. 'Nice to meet you, lads.'

'You too,' Billy said, beaming and shaking the builder's hand.

Todd merely grunted and shook Phelan's hand limply.

If he was bothered, the builder didn't show it. He merely stepped back and asked, 'Do you need help with your bags? Unless this strapping young man has already taken on the job?' he slapped a hand on Sean's shoulder, who cringed.

'Uh, no, we're alright, ta,' the florist replied, shortly.

Billy said nothing.

'Okay, well, I have some work to be getting on with,' Phelan said, unfazed by Todd's irresponsive attitude and attempt at superiority, 'see you around lads-' he clapped his hands on Todd and Billy's shoulders - 'and goodbye, my love-' he kissed Eileen on the cheek. Then he departed.

Once he was out of sight, Todd turned to his mother. 'And just who is that?' he snapped.

'That's Pat Phelan, my boyfriend,' the woman replied.

Before it could get ugly, Sean forced a laugh. 'The only one without a boyfriend is me, I guess,' he said, self-deprecatingly, catching Billy's eye for a moment before he looked away, hastily.

'Aw, you'll find someone, love,' Eileen said. 'Hey, he'll probably come walking around the corner right now.'

As if he was listening for some cue, Dev Alahan came sauntering around the corner. Sean made a disgusted noise, while everyone else laughed. Not knowing who the local sleaze was, Billy just giggled at Sean's dramatically stricken face.

'I'm not marrying _that_ ,' the barman cried, a little OTT, even for him, 'even _I'm_ not _that_ desperate!'

Billy smiled; he was warming quickly to Sean's attitude and humour, both of which made him laugh. He wondered whose name was written on his palm, what lucky person the stars had aligned for him to meet and cherish, who would get to hold that hand in declaration of their love. The thought of _it could be me_ scared him. He shook it from his head: he was with Todd, nothing would change that.

Clearing his throat, he suggested taking in the bags. 'Dying for a cuppa,' he added.

* * *

 

Having just exited number eleven, Billy stood on his own on the pavement, chewing his lip nervously. He had been told to look for The Kabin and/or D & S Alahan's to enrol for a job. Having come from past experience in a sweet shop, Billy wandered aimlessly. He hadn't really been given any directions, other than, "you'll know it when you see it" and "D & S is just across from the big ass Bistro at the end of the Street and look on the other corner and there's the Kabin". The man was a little more than apprehensive.

Looking to his left, Billy saw a bright sign in orange lettering saying "Bistro", he started to walk in that direction. Coming to the corner, he looked up and saw a shop entitled "D & S Alahan's", looking over the road, he saw "The Kabin". Good, he had a general layout of this place.

He pushed open the door, hearing the little bell tinkle with a nostalgic thrill in his belly. Coming up to the counter, he saw Sean, who was talking to a younger girl with long brown hair. 'Honestly, Soph, I'm starting to lose hope. I mean, I have this new name and I don't know any kind of person called that-' he became suddenly sombre and solemn - 'have you still got Maddie?'

A sadness came over the girl's face, and she nodded, sadly. She looked up at the arrival of an awkward and apprehensive Billy. 'Oh, hello!' she said, merrily, 'not seen you around here before; what's your name? I'm Sophie, by the way.'

'I-I'm Billy, nice to meet you.'

Sean grinned at the new arrival. 'Oh, Billy's Todd's new lover,' he said, making it more hush-hush than need be.

Sophie made a face. 'Ooh, get you, eh?' she giggled.

The man's cheeks coloured, and he looked his wringing hands, awkwardly.

The girl pushed his shoulder and tutted. 'We're only muckin' about,' she laughed, 'really, it's lovely that Todd's found someone. Just this one's turn now.' She indicated Sean with a nudge of her head.

'I heard,' Billy said.

The barman made an exaggerated sigh. ' _Everyone's_ pointing it out today!' he cried. 'Anyway, gotta run, Soph, lunch'll be over soon.'

With that, Sean dashed from the shop in a flurry.

'What was it you came in for, Billy?' Sophie asked.

'I was wondering if you had a job available at all,' Billy started, 'I have some experience working behind the counter and pretty good people skills, even if I am slightly awkward and bumbling.'

'Sorry, at the minute, we aren't looking for more staff,' the girl said, 'what kind of shop were you working in before?'

'Sweet shop.'

'The Kabin are looking for work, I think,' she replied, 'have a go over there. Although, watch out for grumpy old Norris - he's a sucker for the local gossip and he'll have your head if you piss him off.'

Billy smiled. 'Thank you,' he said, 'if you need anything, I'll be at number eleven.' He left the shop with a warm smile.

Sophie chuckled. 'Sean _so_ has the hots for him.'

Outside, Billy crossed the road to the Kabin. It was a newsagents, and rather small, but he wasn't fussy about his surroundings. Opening the door, he saw a short, red-haired elderly woman yelling through the back entrance.

'For goodness sake, Norris, call the plumber! You can't expect to fix everything with duct tape!' Turning to Billy, she smiled. 'Oh, hello, love, won't be a tick-' turning back to her unseen wanna-be-plumber - 'customer, Norris, and I should think they'll be glad to not be met with you!'

'Now, dear, what was it that you-? Oh! I haven't seen you around here before. I'm Rita, what's your name?'

'I'm Billy.'

'Nice to meet you, dear. What was it that you were looking for?' Rita asked.

'I heard that you're looking for work?'

The woman nodded. 'Yes, someone behind the counter when either of us aren't about - that being me and my friend, Norris, who's out back trying to fix a leak with duct tape - you can also change the newspaper boy out front.'

Billy nodded. 'Sure,' he said, 'it'd be nice to work here; I'd meet the people a little more.'

'You say that once you've been alone with Norris for an hour,' Rita said, sceptically, 'you'll go utterly bonkers.'

The man smiled. 'I'm sure I'll cope.'

* * *

 

Todd was in Tracy's florists, admiring flowers. 'So, you gotta job here handy?' he asked, fingering the petals on one of the tulips.

'Bit abrupt, innit?' the Barlow replied, scathingly.

'Ah, but I learnt from the best.'

'Yeah, sure. You can man the counters when I'm out and you can prepare all the bouquets,' Tracy said, playing with her fingernails, 'oh, and also, deliveries.'

'You got a van?' Todd asked, incredulous.

'No, but, you can take your car.'

'I don't have one.'

'See, there's a little thing called money,' Tracy began, leaning her elbows on the countertop, 'and you get a bundle of it - say, a few thousand - and you find a cheap car online, or, alternatively, if you're old-school, you can go over to Kev's garage and find one for sale there.'

Todd did not look impressed.

'Or, you could rent a car; there's even a taxi firm over the road. I don't know, it's up to you.'

'Fine, I'll take your job.'

'I didn't realise it was up to you.'

The Grimshaw chewed his lip and stared at the woman, patiently.

'On my terms,' Tracy outlined clearly, 'you're hired.'

'I'll start right away then, boss.'

The woman rolled her eyes; this was going to be about as much fun as shaving her upper lip.

* * *

 

'So,' Sean said, stopping his machine, 'who's coming out tonight?' he looked around at his friends, expectantly.

Beth, Fiz and Eva looked up at him.

'Sorry, babes,' Eva said, 'I've got my shift in the Rovers all evening.'

'My Craigy's doin' his studies and he needs some encouragement,' Beth supplied.

'I haven't enough money, Sean,' Fiz said.

The man visibly deflated. 'Oh,' he said, 'how about you, Sally? What about your Kirk, Beth?'

'Kirky's staying in with me tonight,' the Tinker said.

'Up to my eyes in council work, Sean,' Sally said.

'So, no one, then?' the man moaned.

No one said anything.

'Always on my own, me,' Sean groused. He turned back to his machine, grumbling.

* * *

 

That evening, he trudged back in the house with gloomy aura surrounding him, pulsing with its grey light.

Billy and Todd were sitting on the sofa, giggling and smiling at each other, until Sean came in. Billy looked up at the barman, noting the visible aura surrounding him and frowned with concern. 'Everything alright, Sean?' he asked.

The miserable man looked at Billy and his frown grew even deeper. 'Not really, Billy, no,' he sighed, slumping down next to him, a little bit closer than was necessary, Todd noticed.

'What's the matter?' the shopkeeper asked, sitting up and coming out of his boyfriend's embrace. He put a hand on Sean's arm, brows furrowed with concern. The florist narrowed his eyes.

'Well, I was planning on going out clubbing tonight with the girls down at the factory,' he grumbled, 'but they were all busy and couldn't come with me. And I was really looking forward to going tonight and letting my hair down, maybe meeting someone.' He looked at his hand briefly. 'But, no, everyone's just left me on my own, as usual.'

'Well, I'll go with you,' Billy said, smiling.

'You what?' Todd snapped.

'Yeah, it'd be nice to get out and go clubbing with a mate,' the shopkeeper said, turning to look at his boyfriend, his smile faltered as he saw Todd's thunderous face.

'I thought we were having an evening together tonight,' the florist said, 'just us two.'

'Well, yes, but-'

'Could you excuse for a moment, Sean?' Todd cut over Billy, rudely snapping at the astonished barman.

'Yeah, yeah, sure,' Sean said, getting up and going upstairs to his bedroom. His hands were all jittery and his breath was shaky; what if Todd was controlling and possessive over Billy? He had already displayed some protective nature over the man when he was introducing him to Sean; there was that odd emphasis on the fact that Billy was _his_ boyfriend. Was he trying to say that he thought Sean would try and steal Billy from him? Todd should know he wouldn't cross that line, even though he thought that Todd might if it was the other way round. And should he go and get changed to go out, or should he wait until Billy called or Todd called him from downstairs and shit shit shit!

'I don't want you to go out with him tonight,' Todd said, unaware of Sean's nervous disposition.

'Why not?' Billy asked, heatedly.

'Because I want you to stay in with me so that we can have some time together.'

'That's a stupid reason; what do you think is gonna happen while I'm out with him?' the shopkeeper snapped, 'that I'm gonna get off with him? The poor man just needs a mate, and I wanna be that mate.'

'I swear, if you get back and anything has happened between you two,' Todd snarled, 'I'll knock his fucking block off, and yours too.'

Billy's face melted into an ugly contortion of anger. 'Do as you fucking well like,' he snapped, 'I'm going out.'

And with that, he stood up, grabbed his coat and yelled up the stairs for Sean to get his glad-rags on and they'd set off. He walked out of the house and shut the door with more force than was needed.


	2. Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Sean have a delicate conversation in the taxi and arrive at the club.

Sitting in the taxi, Tyrone rolled his eyes at the constant natter in the back of the cab. It was late, and it was his last drive of the night and he had to go to the other side of fucking Manchester just so these two in the back - who obviously fancied the pants off of each other - could go clubbing. Needless to say, Tyrone just wanted to go home.

Sean burst out laughing at one of Billy's stories that involved a customer in his sweet shop and a burst bag of gobstoppers that had spilt everywhere. 'I was finding gobstoppers for days,' the shopkeeper said, smiling at the barman's face.

Tyrone growled to himself and sped the car up a little.

Calming down, Sean suddenly thought back to earlier. 'Does he always treat you like that?' he asked, carefully, hoping not to stray into Billy's nasty side that he had heard while he had been upstairs; the man's enraged tone still rung in his ears. A certain Jekyll and Hyde metaphor came to mind; everyone used that saying, but Sean couldn't quite see Billy, gentle and kind Billy, as a fitting subject for it.

'What, the customer with the gobstoppers?' the shopkeeper smirked, 'no, I never saw him again.'

The barman suppressed a smile. 'No,' he said. He hesitated for a moment, Billy's eyes never leaving him, 'Todd.'

Billy's walls visibly went up, and his mouth shrank to a thin line. 'I don't want to talk about that,' he said.

'So, this isn't the first time he's yelled at you for not doing what he wanted,' Sean stated.

'I said I don't want to talk about it,' the shopkeeper growled, glaring.

'Okay,' the barman said, putting his hands up in surrender, 'okay.'

The silence grew around them like weeds, cloying and awkward. It crept into their ears and nostrils, tying their tongue to find the next words.

The only person happy about it was Tyrone, who hoped the silence would last another fifteen minutes until he could dump these two at their club.

'There was once a man that came into the Rovers with his mate and ordered a Coke and a sherry. We were down to our last few cans of Coke, so would Pepsi do, I asked him; we have a few regulars that come in with their kids and we usually save the Coke for the youngsters. Sure, he said, but I'm all out of money, so will Monopoly money do? I rolled my eyes and told him he was barred. We stood and stared at each other, waiting for a response, until he said, _By barred, do you mean jail?_ and I said, _Only if Pepsi is good enough for your high class taste_.'

Sean sat staring at Billy, hoping he would laugh. It wasn't the funniest thing he had ever told, he knew that, but it was an anecdote that many people knew as Sean's armour for awkward times.

Billy gave an amused scoff and sat there, struggling not to smile and his whole body moved with silent chuckling.

The barman grinned and then they both just burst out laughing.

Not because of the shitty story that Sean had told, but because of the stupidity of their situation; Sean pestering and coming to his own conclusions and Billy giving him the silent treatment, it made them sound like school children. There was also the laughter because Billy's face trying to hold in his amusement was pretty funny - scratch that, it was pretty funny on anyone. _Not just Billy_ , Sean thought, like a mantra.

But, Sean breathed a sigh of relief as he realised that his newfound friendship hadn't been tainted.

Tyrone growled to himself and swore quietly.

For the next ten minutes, Billy and Sean spoke amicably, with easy transition between subjects. Their talk was calm and often Sean did most of it, about his life and times in the Street. Billy just listened with a content smile on his face. That voice could send him to sleep, so peaceful and calm. He felt like a young child again, listening as his mother read him stories from various books. A couple of times, Sean glanced across at Billy to see his eyes closed, and he faltered, hoping that he hadn't bored the man to sleep, but then the eyes would open again to see what the interruption was about and Sean grinned to himself and rambled on.

'Here we are, boys,' a relieved sounding Tyrone called from up front.

'Thanks, Ty,' Sean said, getting his wallet out.

'No, no,' Billy said, 'this one's on me -' he grinned, mischievously - 'the man has to pay on the first date.'

The barman spluttered nervously. 'Whoever said this was a date?' he cried, 'and who said I wasn't the man?'

'Well, luring me away from my boyfriend tonight, anyone would think you had an ulterior motive.' He gave Tyrone the cash for the journey and got out of the car.

'You didn't have to come,' Sean said, staring at him from over the top of the taxi. 'Coulda stayed in and... well, I don't what to know.'

'You're a mate,' the shopkeeper said, 'bros before hoes, dude.'

The barman laughed. 'Well, sounds as though you're desperate to be my hoe,' he snorted, grinning.

Billy said nothing, but smirked.

Driving off in the cab, Tyrone looked at the pair walking into the club, walking closer to each other than necessary for the size of the pavement. 'Sean _so_ has the hots for him,' he said aloud to himself.

-

Inside the club was a cacophony of noise and bright lights and flashes. As soon as Billy and Sean got past the burly security guard with their entrance fee ('Makes us sound like five-year-olds at the local petting zoo,' Sean muttered in Billy's ear when the big man asked for the fifteen quid), they were hit with a wall of solid noise. The barman grimaced and crunched his eyebrows, sticking to Billy's side as the sweating bodies in front of them threatened to split them up. Understanding his motive, the shopkeeper gripped Sean's hand.

The barman's breath hitched and he yelled over the kerfuffle, 'Shall I get drinks?'

'You're not a barman in here, pet,' Billy called back.

'Yours a pint?' Sean ignored the quip, rolling his eyes. If he'd had his infamous tea towel, he would have flipped it over his shoulder and stalked off.

'I think it's a bit classier in here than beer and rum.'

With a frustrated huff, Sean dragged Billy through the fray up to the bar. The counter was adorned in bright, glowing blue, with bulbs of the same colour at the bottom that flashed against the customers feet. Behind the bar was a tall, dark Italian stallion, with a chiselled jaw and eyes as blue as the counter he was serving behind.

Sean was almost tempted to lean over the bar in a seductive manner and ask whether his name wouldn't happen to be William, would it? in his most sultry voice.

Almost. Almost tempted.

'What's serving here then?' he said instead.

Used to such a question, phrased mostly in the same way, the Italian reeled off a line of expensive cocktails and soft drinks. Not a pint in sight.

'Make ours a Sex on the Beach,' Billy said, sounding as though he had been saying this for years with all his healthy clubbing lifestyle.

The Italian rolled his eyes and in broken English, replied, 'You have idea 'ow many times I hear that?'

Neither Billy nor Sean said anything, just took their drinks when they were given and went a sat in a secluded cubicle, bright blue cushions of course, but a tasteful mahogany table between them with coasters of the brightest blue.

Sitting next to each other to be able to hear the conversation, they didn't hear the Italian mutter to himself, ' _Quello più vecchio modo ha una cotta per quella più giovane_.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Italian waiter's spiel can be translated as "That older one so has the hots for that younger one".


	3. Drunk and Disorderly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean and Billy chat in the club.

The cocktails were half gone, the orange perched on the rim of the glass had been nibbled delicately and thoughtfully by Sean, while Billy had squeezed its contents into the drink. The pair had continued to talk about the barman's scrapes in the factory. Many of them involved a woman called Sally, including one about her starting a strike over a bank holiday film.

'Sally gave a right gobful to Mr Older-Connor,' he said, loud enough for Billy to hear, 'about how Mr Older-Connor wasn't telling us who had dobbed us in about the film. Then she was saying about how we had the right to "withhold our labour", as in, none of us wanted the overtime because of the film palaver,' he paused, remembering, 'then Mr Older-Connor said... something... I can't remember, oddly... but he included Sally in it, even though she wasn't even with us at the film, and she threw her toys out the pram and stormed out, declaring that she was striking. Then we all followed suit and left.'

'She sounds awesome,' the shopkeeper replied.

'Ah, yeah, Counsellor Metcalfe, all for the people,' Sean grinned.

'So who was the, er... mole, as you call 'em?' Billy asked, humour in his tone.

'Oh, woman called Jenny,' Sean said, 'when we come back into the factory after Mr Son-Connor bribed us with cakes, we caught Mr Older-Conner practically riding her on the desk. It all went off and she didn't admit to it, but we all knew that she'd been spying on us and relaying her finds back to Mr Connor.'

The shopkeeper shook his head, sipping from his fourth cocktail, more than a little drunk. 'Honestly, women,' he scoffed, slurring, 'best we don't ride 'em, eh?' He gave an alcohol-heavy grin to his friend.

Sean laughed. 'Got that right, bud.'

'Can we pop outside for a bit?' Billy asked, 'think I need some air that isn't heavy with sweat and booze.'

The barman nodded, propping up the younger man a bit as they struggled through the fray to the door near the toilets that led out into the club's version of a pub garden. Sean had made sure that both of them had their wallets and phones in the small bag that he carried (it was his man bag, Sean always said. It had deep pockets and plenty of room for anything that the barman required - it also had an array of zips and latches that gave pickpockets a hard time).

Once they were out under the stars in the fresh, crisp air, Billy seemed to sober up a little. Sean felt a bit more normal too, drunk on the alcohol and perspiration in the air back in the club. They sat under a canopy that offered no protection from any rain that England often served up.

Billy slumped back on the bench, tilting his head back to the stars and closing his eyes, letting out a deep sigh. His entire body relaxed and the sweat on his face and arms seems to retreat a little. Sean watched him, admiring - no, observing - the cut features and gentle curves on the younger man's face; the soft curve of the tip of his nose, and the gentle cut of his chin. It was a shame that Sean couldn't see the pretty pale emerald eyes that Billy had been blessed with. As he said, just observing.

The shopkeeper rolled his head over to face his friend, grinning with drunk delirium. 'I know it's a bit forward, but... who ya got on yer hand?' he slurred.

Sean paled and stuttered, fiddling with his soft fingerless gloves. 'Um... I, er...' he stopped and looked away. Thinking to himself, he evaluated the situation and sighed. Pulling off his glove like a plaster, he shoved his hand into Billy's. He heard of a murmur of, 'William...' and flushed.

Billy traced the letters with his finger, making Sean shudder, and looked up at Sean. 'Fucking hell, that could be me,' he giggled, 'my legal name is William.'

The barman flushed again, but laughed lightly in return.

-

A few hours later, they eventually called for a cab and returned to the Street. Leaning on each other for support, they staggered up to the front door. Fumbling with his key in the lock, Sean was sniggering and laughing, and eventually managed to open the door.

They stepped through into the house to be met with a glaring Todd. 'You're back late,' he said.

Billy straightened up and scowled. 'What, you think that we've just had a quickie in some back alley?' he spat. 'Fuck off, Todd, I'm not in the mood.'

'What because you're drunk as shit?' the Grimshaw snapped.

'Just fuck off.' And with that Billy stomped up the stairs and Sean winced as he heard a door slam. He wasn't sure if it was his and Todd's room or whether it was the spare one.

Sean hurried after his friend up the stairs, quick to avoid Todd's spiked tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one today. Haven't really been feeling in a writing mood. At least not for a longer story, more a one-shot mood really.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter though. I'm not sure when the next one will be out, but, stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Imagine Person A finding their soulmate, Person B, but Person B is already dating Person C, who B thinks is their soulmate.


End file.
